


the time bureaucracy saved the galaxy [notfic]

by litra



Series: Notfic [23]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, aural notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: An aural not!fic about how the Kaminoens were efficient, the senate was a mess, the Jedi found out about the clones slightly early and everything turned out okay.
Series: Notfic [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	the time bureaucracy saved the galaxy [notfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> like all my notFic this is free to a good home.

**Title:** Poor Management saved the galaxy.

 **Fandom:** The clone wars

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 42:25

**Summary:**

An aural not!fic about how the Kaminoens were efficient, the senate was a mess, the Jedi found out about the clones slightly early and everything turned out okay.

There is not yet a transcript of this work.

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Poor%20management%20saves%20the%20day.mp3)


End file.
